narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Ebisu
}} | english = }} specializes in the private training of elite ninja, as stated by Kakashi Hatake. Personality Ebisu is portrayed as a stern and by-the-book type of person. Initially, he believes that only people of high lineage can amount to anything, but upon seeing what Naruto has done for the village his perspective changed drastically. While rather uptight, he has shown a true dedication to his village and students. Also, although he tries to be very professional, he has displayed some perverted traits, as shown from how he reacts to Naruto's perverted tactics. He has been described by Naruto as a "closet-pervert". When perturbed, Ebisu pushes his sunglasses up his nose. Normally this is done with his middle finger, but in some scenes of the anime a different finger is used. Abilities Ebisu, an elite trainer, has extensive knowledge in basic to advanced forms of ninja skills. According to Kakashi, Ebisu is one of the most skilled trainers in Konoha, further emphasized from the fact that he was personally selected to train Konohamaru for the academy and chosen by Kakashi to train Naruto for the Chunin Exams. While has not been shown using any ninjutsu per se as well as not being seen much at all in battle in the manga, the anime has him demonstrate proficient skill in high level ninjutsu performing Shadow Clone Technique. Part I He is first introduced as Konohamaru's tutor, and dislikes the fact that Konohamaru idolizes Naruto Uzumaki, because he only sees Naruto as the container of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. His opinion of Naruto doesn't change when Naruto "defeats" him with the Harem Technique. Chunin Exams Later, recommended by Kakashi Hatake as a great teacher, Ebisu begins Naruto's one-month training for the main matches of the Chunin Exams. By being with Naruto and seeing the influence he had on Konohamaru, Ebisu realizes that Naruto is not just the container of a demon, but that he is an outstanding Konoha ninja. However, Ebisu does not complete Naruto's training, because Jiraiya takes over by summoning a toad to knock Ebisu unconscious when Ebisu tries to interrupt Jiraiya's peeking on a women's bath. Naruto then insists that Jiraiya take Ebisu's place. Part II Rescue Gaara arc In Part II, he has been put in charge of a Genin team with Konohamaru and his two friends, Udon and Moegi, as its members. He now wears the standard flack jacket instead of his more casual outfit from Part I. He is introduced when the team have just finished their mission and is receiving payment. There he tries to stop Konohamaru in complaining about the low rank of their missions and tries to apologize to Tsunade for his student's behavior. Fire Temple filler arc In the anime's Fire Temple arc, Ebisu assigns Team Ebisu their first A-rank mission to escort the people to safety and is shown assisting the Konoha ninja against the zombie ninja. Invasion of Pain arc When Konohamaru almost attracts the attention of Pain, Ebisu draws his attention so that Konohamaru will have a chance to escape. Pain's asks him for Naruto's location but Ebisu, having come to think highly of Naruto, refuses at the risk of his life. Before he can be killed Konohamaru arrives to save him by using the Rasengan, much to Ebisu's surprise. Trivia *The name "Ebisu" comes from the Japanese god Ebisu, who is usually pictured as a fisherman that brings wealth and prosperity to believers, and watches over the health of young children. The god was also known as Hiruko (just like Sasori's puppet armor). References